1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and, in particular, to a dual band DMB receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Digital Multimedia Broadcasting-Terrestrial/Handheld (DMB-T/H) standard, which is allocated a Very High Frequency (VHF) band III (174 Mhz to 239 MHz) and an L band (1,450 MHz to 1,495 MHz), has been selected for Chinese digital TV, it is required to develop a dual band DMB receiver supporting both bands.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional dual band DMB receiver for receiving Radio Frequency (RF) signals on band III and L band.
In FIG. 1, the dual band DMB receiver includes a band III antenna 120 for receiving RF signals on the VHF band III and an L band antenna 140 for receiving RF signals on the L band.
The dual band DMB receiver is provided with a first RF switch 125 and a first band pass filter 127 connected in series between band III antenna 120 and a body 110 of the dual band DMB receiver, and a second RF switch 145 and a second band pass filter 147 connected in series between L band antenna 140 and body 110.
However, the conventional dual band DMB receiver is disadvantageous in that two switches installed on respective signal lines for the band III antenna and L band antenna are required for measuring signal propagation characteristics, resulting in an increase in manufacturing costs.
Also, the relatively large spaces required for the two switches for the band III antenna and the L band antenna of the dual band DMB receiver limit the design of a compact and slim DMB receiver.